Apple Of My iPod
by FloatingAmoeba
Summary: Lilly and Scotty accidentally swap iPods, and learn a few things before they get a chance to return them. Lilly/Scotty love all the way!
1. Classic

A/N I'm back everybody! I thought this story might be a good idea. Songs used in this chapter are **'Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word'** by Blue ft Elton John, **'Fever'** by Michael Buble, **'I Want To Be Loved'** by Bon Jovi, and **'What Can I Do'** by The Corrs.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a seriously weird taste in music.

* * *

Walking out of the Philadelphia PD precinct, Detective Lilly Rush reached in her pocket for her iPod. Placing the earphones in her ears, she frowned at the first song that began to play. _This isn't mine! I don't listen to…_

Looking at the screen, she felt a smile tugging at her lips as she remembered the few minutes before she left.

* * *

_"I'll see you tomorrow, guys," Lilly called, sliding her arms into her sleeves. Her partner, Scotty Valens, swung his legs off his desk. He leant over to grab his iPod from its place next to his mug. He grinned up at Lilly._

_"Bye, Rush." Detective Miller jogged up, holding something in her hand._

_"Lil, you left your iPod in the break room. Thought you might need it." Lilly smiled gratefully._

_"Thanks, Kat."_

* * *

Lilly hadn't been in the break room that afternoon, so how could…She laughed softly. _Scotty must have taken my iPod. Then Miller gave me his. I guess it's an easy mistake to make. They are identical…_

Glancing down at the machine held in her hand, Lilly felt curiosity rise in her stomach. She scrolled up to the Playlist menu. **In My Head**. The detective frowned. _Do I really want to know what's in Scotty's head?_ With curiosity getting the better of her, Lilly pressed play. The screen filled with the symbol of a padlock, and the detective's frown deepened. _It's password protected? Crap, Valens._

Lilly stopped, trying to think of Scotty's password. _Scotty. Nope. Valens?_ She tried 'Elissa', and had no luck. On a self-torturing whim, she tried 'Christina'. PPD, Philly, Eagles and Homicide all turned up wrong answers. _What the hell?_ Lilly was quickly growing tired of this game. Desperately, she tried her own name. The screen lit up, revealing a list of track titles. _Oh. Scotty's password is my name. Oh._

As she walked along the street, the soft sound of a piano filled her ears. The detective listened carefully.

**What I gotta do to make you love me?**

**What I gotta do to make you care?**

**What do I do when lightning strikes me?**

**And I wake to find that you're not there?**

Lilly started in surprise. _This is pretty good_, she thought, _I wonder what else is on here? And this song…it could be about Scotty and…_ Lilly felt her cheeks turn pink. Shaking her head, she cast the thought from her mind. _Scotty only uses my name as a password because he can remember it. It's not as if it actually means something._

**What do I gotta do to make you want me?**

**What I gotta do to be heard?**

**What do I say when it's all over?**

**Sorry seems to be the hardest word.**

The detective skipped forward to the next track, wanting to learn more about her partner. The song title brought a smile to her face. _Good Man. Suits you, Valens._ Unlocking her car door, Lilly focused on the music flowing through her ears.

On the short car journey home, Lilly listened to two more songs from her partner's iPod. The first, she remembered, was 'Like Toy Soldiers' by Eminem. _That song suits Scotty too. Always trying to fix things. Wait. That's me._

The second song was more unexpected. As they slow bass line started up, Lilly felt a prickle of recognition.

**Never know how much I love you.**

**Never know how much I care.**

**When you put your arms around me,**

**I get a fever that's so hard to bear.**

Lilly blinked, feeling a stab of jealousy deep down in her stomach. _Scotty never mentioned he was seeing anyone. _She scoffed. _Why would he? I'm not important. I'm only his partner._

* * *

As he shut his car door, Detective Scotty Valens delved his hand into his coat pocket. His fingers brushing over the wires, he pulled out his iPod, fitting the earphones into his ears. As he pressed play, he realised the song was a) half way through, and b) not his. His mind drifted away from the song, realising whose iPod he was holding.

* * *

_Scotty watched his partner slide her slender arms into her coat, admiring the way her blonde hair tumbled down over her shoulders._

"_I'll see you tomorrow, guys," Lilly said._

_Blinking, Scotty reached over for the iPod that was lying between their desks. He slid it into his pocket, and grinned up at Lilly. She rolled her eyes playfully. As he opened his mouth to speak, Scotty saw Detective Miller appear beside Lilly._

"_Lil, you left your iPod in the break room. Thought you might need it." Lilly smiled gratefully, sending chills racing down her partner's spine._

"_Thanks, Kat."_

* * *

Scotty chuckled. _I left my iPod in the break room, and Lil left hers on the desk. Kat thought…huh. I guess they are exactly the same. Wait. If Lil's got my iPod, then she could…CRAP! _The words of the chorus caught his attention, and he listened carefully.

_**I'm gonna live.**_

_**I'm gonna survive.**_

_**Don't want the world to pass me by.**_

_**I'm gonna dream.**_

_**I ain't gonna die,**_

_**Thinking my life was just a lie.**_

_**I want to be loved.**_

Scotty felt a twinge of longing in his chest. The song stirred thoughts of his partner. Lilly was hurt; everyone knew that. What they didn't know was the true depth of Scotty's feelings for her.

With one hand resting casually on the steering wheel, Scotty's finger found its own way to buttons on the iPod. Going back to the menu, the detective read the Playlist title. **Loving You Forever**. Scotty felt his heart sink. _Lilly's in love? Who the hell is this guy?_

A sigh of frustration escaping from his lips, he skipped forward to the next song. _Lilly listens to The Corrs? I did not expect that. What the hell DID I expect? _The song reached its chorus, the words striking a chord with the detective.

_**What can I do to make you love me?**_

_**What can I do to make you care?**_

_**What can I say to make you feel this?**_

_**What can I do to get you there?**_

The next two songs had nothing on the first two. _What the hell is this crap? _Scotty thought distastefully. He pulled up outside his apartment, yanking the earphones out of his ears as he climbed the stairs. _This is why Lilly's not in charge of the car radio._

* * *

So what do you guys think? Please leave me a review- I just get all warm and fuzzy inside when I get a new e-mail!


	2. Shuffle

A/N So here's the second chapter! Songs used are **'Barbie Girl'** by Aqua, **'Look After You' **by The Fray (my favourite song!), **'She Will Be Loved' **by Maroon 5, and **'Love Is A Battlefield' **by Pat Benatar.

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. Neither are the songs. The iPod is. But that's it.

* * *

Scotty flung himself down on the sofa, kicking off his shoes. Feeling the thin cable hanging around his neck, he studied Lilly's iPod carefully. _It even smells like her_. The song, which he had learnt was by Bon Jovi, finished. His eyes widened as the next song began. _Aerosmith? Full of surprises, as usual, Lil._

The detective impatiently skipped ahead to the next song, and laughed out loud.

_**Hi, Barbie!  
Hi, Ken!  
You wanna go for a ride?  
Sure, Ken!  
Jump in!**_

I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fanta…

_Funny, Lil,_ he thought. Unfamiliar feelings began to creep up in his chest, and Scotty frowned. _Why am I feelin' like this? It's Lilly's iPod. So?_ With a sigh of frustration, he moved onto the next song, his feelings for his partner growing deeper, and more confusing, with every second.

* * *

Collapsing on her bed, Lilly sighed. _Rush! Stop…stop feeling! This is your partner!_ _Forget the fact that he uses your name as a password. He's in love with someone else. _She pressed the 'Forward' button on Scotty's iPod, trying to squash the sensation occurring deep in her stomach.

_**When I'm losing my control,**_

_**The city spins around**_

_**You're the only one,**_

_**Who knows, you slow it down.**_

_**Oh, oh, oh. Be my baby.**_

_**Oh, oh, oh.**_

_**Oh, oh, oh. Be my baby.**_

_**I'll look after you.**_

Lilly sighed, rolling onto her front. _I could just drive over there and give it back, _she thought. _But…do I really want to? What I really want is…NO! You can't._ Sighing in frustration, Lilly listened to the end of the song.

The next tune began, and Lilly lit up the screen curiously. _Huh. I approve, Valens._

_**Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else  
**_

The detective sighed heavily, a mixture of confusion and something unidentifiable overloading her system.

"Damn you, Scotty," she said breathlessly.

_**  
**__**I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I**__**'**__**ve had you so many times but somehow**__**  
**__**I want more**_

Lilly chuckled to herself. _Who knew he was a secret romantic? Wait until Vera hears about this._ Her smile faded. _Does Vera have to know about this? He'll…no. It's probably better if Scotty and I keep this between us.__**  
**__**  
**__**I don**__**'**__**t mind**__** spending everyday  
**__**Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved**_

* * *

Scotty swung his legs up onto the sofa, crossing his ankles. He skipped through Lilly's playlist, the one called 'Loving You', trying to get his head around her choice of songs.

"Loving You. Who the hell is this jerk?" he grumbled. _Whoa, Valens!_ _Lilly's a big girl…she can take care of herself._

His finger hesitated. The male detective read the title of the song, and listened.

_**We are young, heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield  
We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong  
Searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield**_

He chuckled softly.

"Well, blow me…if Rush ain't a closet 80s blowback."

* * *

Can't you just see them dancing to some cheesy eighties music? Or is that just me? Anyway, please leave me a review!

* * *


	3. Mini

A/N OK, the episode referred to in this chapter is 'The Red and The Blue', for those of you that couldn't work it out. Songs used are **'Chasing Cars'** by Snow Patrol, **'Counting My Lucky Stars' **by Larry Bagby (yes, it is the song used in The Red and The Blue!), **'It Don't Matter To The Sun' **by Rosie Thomas, and **'Waiting On An Angel**' by Ben Harper. The final song in this chapter is **'Amazed' **by Lonestar.

Disclaimer: Cold Case isn't mine. Neither are the songs. They belong to the people listed above. Unfortunately.

* * *

Sitting on the sofa, Lilly felt a prickle of curiosity. _Should I look? Would Scotty hate me if I looked? _Her breath caught in her throat, and making a quick decision, the detective scrolled down to the 'Photos' menu. Lilly hesitated, before her thumb took on a mind of its own and clicked the button.

The first picture appeared on the screen, and placing the ear buds in her ears, listened as the music began. Lilly smirked. _I like iPods. They're…useful._

Her smile faded as her eyes focused on the photo. _Scotty…and Elissa. They look happy. _She felt tears appear in her eyes, but wasn't sure if they were tears of envy (for herself), or tears of pain (for Scotty). She angrily wiped her eyes as the music flooding her ears struck a chord in her heart.

**We'll do it all**

**Everything**

**On our own**

**We don't need**

**Anything**

**Or anyone.**

**If I lay here**

**If I just lay here**

**Would you lie with me and**

**Just forget the world?**

_For God's sake, Rush, get a grip. He slept with your sister._ Lilly clapped a hand to her forehead, letting out a groan of frustration. She glared down at the iPod, and angrily moved to the next photo.

Her eyes widened in surprise. _Oh. OK…_ She laughed softly. _There's me, and Scotty, and Vera, Jeffries and Boss. First Thursdays._ She laughed again. _That was the night Vera and Jeffries decided to sing the theme tune from 'Happy Days'._

The next photo filled the small rectangular screen, and made Lilly's eyes widened. _That's…that's me. That's a picture of me._ Squinting at the screen, the blonde detective began to feel warm inside as she realised when the photo had been taken. _When we went to Tennessee._

The song changed, sending shivers of recognition shooting through her body. _This is…that's…_

**Like a pebble at her window**

**She knows I'm back for more,**

**In through the sliding door.**

**Then a rustle at her curtain,**

**I rush to meet her now.**

**We found each other somehow.**

Lilly shivered, a strand of blonde hair flopping into her eyes. _Truck Sugar. Tennessee. Charlene,_ Lilly thought bitterly, remembering the woman that had emerged from Scotty's bedroom. She had desperately wished for him to follow her back to her room, to stay with her, to prove himself wrong. _To prove that not all good cops are lone wolves._

**Counting my lucky stars tonight.**

**Lying in loving arms, and it feels alright.**

**Counting my lucky stars,**

**I hear the beat of another heart.**

**Lying in loving arms, and it feels alright.**

Lilly couldn't help the smile that threatened to appear around her lips. _I never had Valens pegged for a country boy. After the fuss he made about line dancing in the first place…but I guess I don't know him as well as I thought I did._

* * *

Scotty removed his jacket, laying it over the back of the sofa. _Wonder what Lil's up to. She's got the day off tomorrow._ He chuckled softly, picturing his partner huddled over her desk, blonde hair hiding her eyes. _Reckon she's probably workin'._

For a moment, he sat and listened. The song stirred feelings buried deep in his heart, and Scotty realised that he had never truly appreciated music until now. _I guess there was never anythin' I could learn from actually listenin'._

**It don't matter to the sun,**

**If you go or if you stay.**

**No the sun is gonna rise, gonna rise.**

**Shine down on another day.**

**There will be a tomorrow,**

**Even if you choose to leave.**

'**Cause it don't matter to the sun,**

**But it matters to me.**

The male detective laughed softly, fingering the photo of the Cold Case squad that stood on his coffee table. He picked it up, running his thumb over Lilly's face. _How come I ain't ever noticed how damn gorgeous she is? I work with the woman every day, an' it's only when I can't see her that I work it out. You're just an idiot, Valens. Stop wishin' for the impossible._

**It ain't gonna stop the world,**

**If you walk out that door.**

**This old world just keeps spinning round, spinning round.**

**Like it did the day before.**

'**Cause to them it makes no difference,**

**It just keeps on keeping time.**

'**Cause it gonna stop the world, no.**

**But it'll be the end of mine.**

_Why can't she see that I ain't ever gonna leave her? She don't have to keep pretending that everything's OK. No matter what happens, I'm not goin' anywhere._ Scotty sighed heavily. _Screw this,_ he thought, reaching for the phone. He dialled the number he could have recited in his sleep. _Pick up, pick up…_

* * *

**Waiting on an angel**

**One to carry me home**

**Hope you come see me soon**

**Because I don't want to go alone…**

Lilly absently picked up the phone.

"Rush," she answered automatically.

"Uh…hey, Lil." Her eyes widened.

"Scotty! What…what…are you OK?" she stammered. He chuckled awkwardly, suddenly cursing himself for calling her.

"Yeah, uh…I'm fine, Lil. I jus'…" His voice trailed off.

Lilly subconsciously dared her partner to bring up the iPods, to speak of the unspoken. She stifled a groan of disappointment as Scotty sighed in defeat. "I was orderin' from Nora's Kitchen. Wondered if you needed anythin'," he finished lamely. Both detectives knew it wasn't what Scotty had been about to say. Lilly smiled to herself. At least we can carry on pretending.

The song changed. As the blonde detective opened her mouth to reply, Olivia mewed plaintively at Lilly's feet. Lilly sighed, a wry smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Scotty, I have to feed my girls. Can you hold on for a second?" He laughed.

"Sure thing, Lil." She carefully rested the receiver on the coffee table, heading into the kitchen.

* * *

On the other end of the phone line, Scotty listened as his partner's voice faded into the distance. She must have left the phone in the livin' room. His heart jumped a beat as his ears picked up an unfamiliar sound.

Lilly was singing quietly, and the male detective pictured her lips curving up in a soft smile. Scotty listened, his heart beating fast.

"I've never been this close to anyone, or anything," she sang, forgetting that she wasn't out of hearing range. The male detective blinked. That wasn't on her iPod. It was on…SHIT! She knows! How the hell did she guess my password? He shook his head in frustration. This is Lilly, you moron.

Listening even more intently, Scotty could pick up the sound of guitars in the background, and he realised that his partner was singing along to the iPod.

**I don't know how you do what you do.**

**I'm so in love with you.**

**It just keeps getting better.**

**I want to spend the rest of my life**

**With you by my side**

**Forever and ever.**

**Every little thing that you do,**

**Baby I'm amazed by you.**

* * *

So...let me know what you think! There's the little purple button. Or is it gray? Maybe sort of lilac...but hit it anyway!


	4. Nano

A/N OK, so here we go- the chapter we've all been waiting for! Songs used are **'Hero' **by Enrique Iglesias, **'Fall Away'** by The Fray, and **'Right Kind Of Wrong' **by LeAnn Rimes.

Disclaimer: I own the CD's that these songs came from, but that's pretty much it. (Quick, take them back! No, Cold Case doesn't belong to me. Oh, OK…K-Mart? 2.95? OK.)

* * *

Lilly fingered the metal case thoughtfully, trying not to hate the woman that had won Scotty's heart. _Serves me right for thinking he'd be interested in me,_ she thought angrily._ And it's not as if I'm in lo…Oh my God._

_OH MY GOD_

_I'm…No way! I can't…it's not…Oh my God. I'm in love with Scotty!_

Unfolding her arms, Lilly collapsed facedown on the sofa. Olivia and Tripod jumped onto her back, purring contentedly. Lilly sighed.

"Why him?" she groaned, her voice muffled by the cushions. Olivia dug her claws into her owner's back. The detective swore. _Ow! Since when do I love Scotty? He's annoying, and arrogant, and…I give up._

She rolled onto her side, bringing her knees up to her chest. The next song began, sending prickles down her spine. For a while, she listened carefully. The words of the chorus made tears appear in her eyes.

**I could be your hero, baby.**

**I could kiss away your pain.**

**I would stand by you forever.**

**You can take my breath away.**

Lilly ran a hand through her hair. _You're a fool, Lilly Rush. A complete, peanut-headed fool._

* * *

Scotty nursed the cold beer against his head. Lilly's iPod sat on his docking station, the music pulsing through his apartment.

**You swear you recall**

**Nothing at all,**

**That could make you come back down.**

**You made up your mind,**

**To leave it all behind.**

**Now you're forced to fight it out.**

The male detective flattened his black hair, frowning slightly, and closed his eyes. _What the hell is wrong with me? Lil ain't ever gonna be interested in me. She's more interested in guys like Kite_, he thought savagely. _Oh well. I'll get over her. But if I was with her…_ Scotty chuckled. _If I was with her, right now? I'd hold her so close, like I ain't ever gonna let her go. I'd kiss her, an' tell her I loved her._

His eyes shot open._ I'd kiss her…an' tell her I loved her…Shit._

_SHIT!_

_I'm in love with Lilly. I'm. In love. With LILLY. I love Lilly? That's…that's…that's way out of your league, man. Anyway, ain't Lil in love with some other punk?_

He groaned, taking a sip of beer to calm his racing heart.

"I love her," he whispered, still trying to come to terms with the fact that he'd finally admitted it. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt.

_You goddamn son of a bitch, Valens! You coulda had any other woman, but you go an' fall in love with your partner? You moron._

With a resigned sigh, Scotty placed the beer bottle on the coffee table, resisting the temptation to throw it at the wall. _You can't love Lilly. She's…she's irritatin', and annoyin', an' stubborn, and…completely perfect._

**You fall away from your past.**

**But it's following you.**

**You fall away from your past.**

**But it's following you.**

* * *

Her feet pounded on the concrete. It was almost dark, and the street lamps were just beginning to flick on. Lilly pushed herself hard, punishing herself for falling in love with Scotty.

**Know all about your reputation,**

**And how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation.**

**But I can't help it if I'm helpless**

**Every time that I'm where you are.**

Thankfully, the streets were near empty, and as the blonde detective hurtled around the corner, she cursed loudly. Scotty's iPod hung from a strap on her arm, the music flowing loudly through her ears.

**You walk in and my strength walks out the door.**

**Same my name, and I can't fight it anymore.**

**I know I should go,**

**But I need your touch just too damn much.**

Lilly ran another couple of blocks, forcing her legs onwards, and then stopped, resting her hands on her knees. Gasping for breath, she listened to the words of the song playing on his iPod. She knew the song- she had it on her own iPod. _Maybe Scotty and I aren't so different._

**Loving you isn't really something I should do.**

**Shouldn't want to spend my time with you.**

**I should try to be strong,**

**But baby you're the right kind of wrong.**

**Yeah, baby you're the right kind of wrong.**

* * *

At first, Scotty had started in surprise at finding the song on her iPod. For a moment, he wondered if this was actually his player, and the last day had been a big misunderstanding. _But then that means it wasn't real. All the stuff I've imagined, stuff I've hoped for. I wouldn't have worked out that I love her._

**Might be a mistake, a mistake I'm making.**

**But what you're giving I am happy to be taking.**

'**Cause no-one's ever made me feel the way**

**I feel when I'm in your arms.**

The male detective chuckled to himself, the beginnings of hope starting to stir in his chest. _Maybe me an' Lil could work._ The logical, depressing side of his brain kicked in. _Moron. You don't even know if she feels the same. But this song…this coulda been written for me an' Lil._

**They say you're something I should do without.**

**They don't know what goes on when the lights go out.**

**There's no way to explain,**

**All the pleasure is worth all the pain.**

**Loving you isn't really something I should do.**

**Shouldn't want to spend my time with you.**

**I should try to be strong,**

**But baby you're the right kind of wrong.**

**Yeah, baby you're the right kind of wrong.**

* * *

OK, maybe not the chapter we've all been waiting for. But at least they both know now, right? Please may I have a review? It IS the penultimate chapter.


	5. Touch

A/N Here's the last chapter- I did say it was going to be a short story! There aren't any songs in this chapter, but I did use some of the other features of an iPod. And yes, there is a 'Notes' menu on iPods. I checked on my own.

Disclaimer: Wouldn't it be cool if any ordinary person owned Cold Case? You could see them walking down the street. Oh. No, I don't own them. I just wish I did.

* * *

Eyeing the small red rectangle that sat in his lap, Scotty felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth. _iPod's don't just hold music._ His smile faded. _But…that's like invadin' Lil's privacy._ Scotty hesitated.

Lilly's privacy was like the Great Wall of China surrounding her heart. If no one knew, no one would feel sorry for her. _An' pity's one thing Rush can't stand. Learnt that the hard way._

The detective couldn't resist temptation. Scrolling down to the 'Notes' menu, his eyes widened at the title of the first note. **Ten Things I Love About Scotty Valens. **_What the hell?_

**1. The way he risked his life to shoot Ed.**

**2. He's not totally bad looking.**

**3. The way he beat the crap out of John Smith.**

**4. The fact that he pretends to hate my cats.**

He blinked. _I'm not pretending, Lil._ Thinking about the cats, he couldn't stop a smile from creeping onto his face. _OK, maybe they're not that bad._ Scotty scrolled further down the list, hope blossoming in his chest.

**5. The way he watches me.**

_OK, she wasn't meant to know I do that_, Scotty thought in embarrassment.

**6. He's a gentleman (when he wants to be)**

**7. The way he was there for me when Mom died.**

Scotty chuckled, knowing at that point he was so far gone; there was no coming back. He was completely and utterly in love with Lilly Rush.

**8. The way he knows me better than I know myself.**

**9. He'll always be there.**

**10. The way he doesn't know I'm completely and utterly in love with him.**

"No way…" he whispered to himself. Scotty leapt up, grabbing his coat and racing down to his car._ I love Lilly. Lilly loves me? I LOVE LILLY!_

* * *

Scotty grinned as Lilly opened the door. She blinked, surprised to see him standing on her doorstep.

"Uh…hey, Scotty."

"Hey, Lil." She frowned.

"What's up?"

The male detective held up her iPod, grinning happily.

"I just thought I'd return this." Lilly felt her cheeks turn pink, and she took a deep breath._ I hope he didn't read that...thing._

"Thanks," she replied, reaching out for it.

"No problem, Lil."

"I, uh, looked at your photos. Sorry," she mumbled, standing aside to let him in.

Scotty moved past her, smiling to himself._ I can't believe I'm about to do this._

"It's fine."

"Listen, Scotty…" Lilly began awkwardly. Scotty moved closer. She froze, looking up at him, her hand still extended in midair.

"Hold on, Lil."

Emotions flashed through her eyes, none of them staying for long. Confusion, anxiety, desperation, fear…and hope. With a bubble of unbearable joy rose up inside him as Scotty got his confirmation: that Lilly was feeling exactly the same as he was.

"Scotty…"

He brushed a finger over her cheek.

"What are you doing?" she stammered in a soft voice. _Crap. What the hell **is** he doing?_

"One thing I love about Lilly Rush," he whispered. "The way she doesn't know I'm completely and utterly in love with her." Lilly giggled, her eyes filling with tears.

"I thought you loved someone else," she said, somewhere between laughing and crying.

"It's always you, Lil. I'll love you forever, if you'll let me." Lilly nodded tearfully, her blue eyes wide. Scotty smiled, bending his head to kiss her. As their lips met, Scotty felt a rush of pleasure shoot through his body. _Jesus,_ _Lil. Remind me why we took so long to do this?_ Her lips were soft, and her fingers lingered at the base of his neck.

Breaking away, the detective stood on tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck, resting her chin on his shoulder. Scotty buried his face in her soft blonde hair.

"Remind me to thank Miller," he said, laughing softly. Lilly giggled again.

"Yeah. Who'd have thought she could have been so helpful?" They were silent for a while, still coming to terms with the epiphany they had both reached.

Lilly snuggled her cheek into his shirt, savouring the familiar scent of his shirt. _Musty. Almost…spicy. _She smiled serenely. _Pure Scotty. _Her partner's amused voice broke her thoughts.

"Barbie Girl?"

"Shut up, Valens."

* * *

There we go, guys! Just a real short story- but it was kinda cute, right? Thanks to everyone who reviewed- believe me, you're comments are amazing! So now you all have to go buy iPods. And leave me a final review while you're at it. Thanks!


End file.
